Before the Legends
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Before Nash met Joe...the academy...Lisa...Bobby...


Before the Legends  
  
"We all need to move on Dad" The younger man hollered over the commotion of the kitchen to his Father.  
  
"You're right of course, it just would be a lot easier if we had something to hold onto." He walks back over and puts a cup of coffee down in front of himself before sitting down.  
  
The younger man places a hand on his Fathers shoulder. "I know Nick, I miss Bobby more than anything, I'm not saying we have to forget him, but everyone needs to move on, take a step forward in stead of back. And if I have to be the first one to do so, then I will."  
  
"What are you saying Nash?"  
  
"I'm saying, I'm tired of school, I've been thinking and." He paused to scratch his head. "I'm gonna join the police academy"  
  
Nick couldn't believe his ears. "You son? Why?"  
  
"School ain't for me pop, and it's a good career. I may start out slow, writing tickets or something for a while but who knows what could happen.I mean if I don't like It, I could always leave."  
  
"Well son, you know I don't approve."  
  
" I didn't think you would, but this isn't for you Nick, I need to move on, do something different. It'll be good for the family and me. "  
  
"So you're doing this for the family?..No. I don't want to lose another son. Police work is dangerous, you could get killed. I don't want you to do it."  
  
"Its not that dangerous Nick, plus you ain't gonna change my mind, first day is tomorrow." With that he got up and went for his jacket.  
  
"Please Nash, don't leave, let's talk more." The older man implored.  
  
"Sorry Dad, I gotta go look for a place to stay, and I got a date tonight, lady named Lisa, good girl. I'm moving on with my life Nick and if you and Stacey want to mope around like zombies than so be it. But not me, Not Nash Bridges. I don't back down from anything, one thing Bobby taught me good. I ain't backing down from life dad, and neither should you. Love you dad." He waved and opened the door.  
  
"Love you too son." He said after the door closed and a tear fell from his face but quickly dried.  
  
SFPD Police Academy DAY ONE*  
  
"Bridges" The largest man yelled out towards the group of men assembled in the hall.  
  
"Here" The taller young man raised his hand and came up front.  
  
"Here SIR" The larger man ordered.  
  
"Here Sir." Bridges corrected himself. He may have been a misfit in the past, but he was gonna get through it. He didn't know why he had so much desire to become a cop and to be the best but it was there and he had to see it through for his own sake if anything else. There was a fire inside him, he was going to make a difference. His life was going to be a difference maker in people's lives. He was gonna be somebody.  
  
"That's better, now get your room assignment from that man right there. And get settled. Got our first brig meeting at 3 PM sharp." And he continued with the list of names.  
  
Well at least he didn't use military time, Nash thought with a sigh of relief and walked over to receive his room assignment. The room was small but adequate, no bigger or smaller than his room at home.  
  
He set out his picture frames and his heart still ached for his older brother. His family was never whole with the loss of his mother and now it was falling apart again. And he wasn't gonna let it happen. He called Nick as soon as he was settled.  
  
'Poor Nick, all alone, I wish I could be there with him all the time. But I gotta live my own life, do my own thing, heck, Stacey ain't spending every waking hour with him like I do. His doctor did say he may be developing Alzheimer's, what a disaster that would be. Just great, I'd lose another part of my family. Gonna have to searching for a new one soon or something. But hey, such is life. Only got ten minutes till our first brig meeting, gotta get dressed in these clothes they gave me. I bet I'll look good in them. Write more later.' He closed his book and was startled by the entrance of another man who approached him immediately.  
  
"Stevens..Brent Stevens." He held his hand out for Nash to take it.  
  
Nash grinned. "Bond.James Bond." And the two laughed. "No seriously, I'm Nash, Nash Bridges, good to meet ya bubba."  
  
Brent smiled at the thought of being called Bubba.  
  
"Got about five till the meeting, I was gonna head down now, but I'll wait for ya."  
  
"That'd be cool thanks brother." Stevens replied hanging up his clothes.  
  
"Yeah no problem." Nash smiled easing his head down on his bed.  
  
DAY 15  
  
"You're kidding me Stevens, you got a date with Henderson?" Bridges said seconds before sticking the toothbrush into his mouth.  
  
"You're just jealous, cuz you're stuck with one woman."  
  
"Whatever bubba, she's beautiful, ya gotta meet her.hey why don't you, me, Lisa and Henderson, double date, we can take the Cuda to the drive through."  
  
"Alright man, sounds good, I'll tell her tonight, how's Thursday at 8."  
  
"Me and the Cuda will be ready." Nash winked and spit his paste into the sink.  
  
DRIVE IN  
  
"Can you guys see back there?" Nash hollered back over the sound.  
  
"Yeah we're good Thanks." Brent replied slipping his arm around his date.  
  
Nash pulled Lisa toward him as the feature started.  
  
"Looks like this is gonna be a good one." Lisa smiled.  
  
"Nah, you've seen one, you've seem em all." He winked and the kissed began.  
  
After the movie Nash dropped Lisa off and headed back to the Academy.  
  
"So how was the movie?" Brent asked.  
  
"We were at a movie?" Nash laughed and the three joked on the way back the to the brig.  
  
Stevens saw Henderson to her room and the two partners started to their own.  
  
"Ya know we got like 2 months left?"  
  
"You're a preceptive one Stevens, I might just keep you around." Nash smirked.  
  
"Lights out two hours ago boys, I suggest you get back right quick."  
  
"On our way sir."  
  
The two reached their room in flying colors, and remembered to buy that guard a beer the next time they saw him.  
  
"Night bubba."  
  
"Night Bridges."  
  
'Boy that Lisa is sure something, I may just have to marry her, so nobody else can have what I have. She's beautiful, smart, heck she's perfect. I'm a lucky guy. On a sadder note, Stacey called said Nicks doctor said he will develop the beginning stages of Alzheimer's any time. Damnit. Well us Bridges our tough, he'll be alright. Looks like we may have to put him in one of those nursing homes in the future. But I'm gonna keep him home as long as I can. He's strong, he'll be just fine. Well another day in the trenches tomorrow. Night. '  
  
Night before Graduation.Two months later.  
  
Nash staggering himself, helps Brent onto his bed.  
  
"It's been fun buddy." Nash whispers into his ear before laying down himself.  
  
They had drank quite a bit. Heck it was something to celebrate. They were gonna be cops soon, they were done with training, done with the running, done with the drills. It was finally happening. Tomorrow they would graduate and be assigned. The next day their new lives began.  
  
' Tomorrow is finally here. It's all over but it's a new beginning all at the same time. I sure hope Brent and I get the same assignment, he's a good guy. Gonna be a damn good cop. Cant wait to see the look on Nick's face when they call my name. Lisa is gonna be proud too. Sure wish Bobby could be there to see it. Ah, don't want to go there. Time to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm a SFPD cop. Yeah! Night time.'  
  
The graduation was all it was cracked up to be and more. It was the best three months of my life. Nick cried and Lisa couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Stacey was proud but I sensed a bit jealous. My life new life was starting.  
  
"Brent, you get your assignment yet?" Nash asked his friend looking over his paperwork.  
  
"Yeah, uh, robbery homicide, Quentin."  
  
Nash frowned but tried to hide his sadness and be happy for his friend. "Grand Theft, San Fran."  
  
The two made eye contact. It was a touching and proud moment for the both of them.  
  
"Damn bubba, thought I was gonna keep you around."  
  
"Its alright brother, it was fun while it lasted, I'm sure we'll run into each other some time in the future." Brent held out his hand. "Don't get shot or anything."  
  
Nash took his hand and smiled. " I'll do my best."  
  
"Ditto, valedictorian." He smiled at Nash.  
  
"Grades this, its about what's gonna happen on the field Stevens, you remember that, always keep your eyes and your heart open, that's the most important."  
  
"Thanks Brother, I'll miss ya."  
  
"And I you, Stevens, Brent Stevens."  
  
"See ya Bond, James Bond."  
  
Nash laughed and nodded his head as if it to say everything was okay. The two embraced and went their separate ways. At the Cuda he could see Stevens through the crowd and knew they'd meet again some day.  
  
SFPD  
  
**  
  
"Hey new kid, Bridges, time to meet your new partner." An officer hollered to the new recruit in blue.  
  
"Where sir?" Nash asked patiently.  
  
"Right over there, be polite, may be working together for a while."  
  
"Thanks" Nash smiled and made his way over. Nash put out his hand and the man took it.  
  
"Nash Bridges, guess we'll be working together for a while."  
  
The officer smiled. "I'm looking forward to it brother, name is Joe Dominguez."  
  
END OF FIRST DAY AT SFPD  
  
' Met my partner today, he's no Brent, but then again who is. Seems like a good man, sure hope we get a long all right. Just as long as he keeps the Cuda rules after hours, we'll both be happy. Who knows we may be partners twenty years from now. Best friends. Ya just never know. I'm also thinking maybe its time to pop the question to Lisa. It feels right, but who knows. I've learned one thing in these past six months, you just never can tell.'  
  
Little did he know him and this partner of his, were legends in the making.  
  
THE END As Always, Till Next Time - Trivette Lover Heather 


End file.
